¿Colisión dolorosa?
by Nana Mizuki
Summary: Sakura Haruno encuentra a la persona perfecta para tener a su lado, Sasuke Uchiha, pero al separarse por un año muchas cosas pueden cambiar - ¿Gaara?... ¿que haces aquí?- con la persona que menos creí encontrarme en este momento es con él.
1. Chapter 1

¿Colisión dolorosa?

Hola al que se haya tomado la molestia de leer este fic , les digo que este es el segundo fic que hago, el primero nunca lo termine e.e pero prometería seguir con este fic para el que le agrade, amm… no es la gran cosa el primer cap, pero explica bastante, creo que va a estar todo el fic narrado por la protagonista Sakura, puesto que es un hermosos Sasusaku *u* amo esa pareja!

Bueeeeeno, hay les va :D

Muchas veces pienso por que todas las cosas que pensamos, sentimos y vivimos ocurren por _algo_, y por qué ese _algo_ tiene que estar relacionado, obviamente, a un _Ser Supremo_ que maneja nuestro destino, muchos podemos estar agradecidos o no por lo que nos tocó, mas, sinceramente, no sé qué pensar respecto a lo que ese _Ser Supremo_ escogió para mí.

¿Quién diría que la persona que menos atención juré que me daba terminaría haciendo de mi vida una _maravilla_, me daría fuerzas y una _razón_ por la cual seguir viva?, está bien, para que esta existencia fuese así de grandiosa padecí por _muchos hecho que marcaron_, de alguna manera mi corazón, dejaron _diferentes heridas_ que ahora me dan la felicidad y el gusto de aclamar que están _cicatrizadas. _

Pues, todavía sigo en el intento de comprender una _gran lección _ que, aunque ustedes deben de saber, nunca viene mal volver a repetirlo: _"SIEMPRE pero SIEMPRE vale la pena tropezar con algún tipo de colisión dolorosa, aberrante, que nos haga abrir nuestros ojos y observar a nuestro alrededor correctamente, no todo es tan deslucido como especulamos que es, y quizás lo que estemos viendo sea simplemente un engaño que, sí no nos damos cuenta a tiempo puede acabar con nuestras vidas o transformarlas en un completo infierno"_. Sí, lo admito, es algo dramático pero el punto de esta historia es que siempre va a haber una "colisión dolorosa" que haga a las personas dudar sobre el seguir o no con lo que se hace o demás y, lo más sorprendente es el poder contar con amigos o familiares que siempre te apoyen y ayuden a hacer de tu vida algo conmemorable.

Que no quede duda alguna de mis sentimientos hacia él cuando lo conocí. Además de ser un humano que deslumbra belleza por cada poro de su piel nívea, su hermoso, lacio y bien peinado cabello azabache que le da un toque puro de sensualidad y rebeldía ni que hablar de su, real impactante figura, sus anchas espaldas, bien formado torso, piernas y trasero tonificados; sin embargo lo ciertamente más neurálgico son sus penetrantes oscuros ojos, que a pesar de conseguir ocultar muchos de sus sentimientos bajo capas de enorme grosor de indiferencia, _hoy puedo decir_, que _nunca me engaña_, yo sé verdaderamente lo que se le cruza por la cabeza en todo momento.

Comenzaré contándoles como le conocí, en ese entonces era una estudiante para publicidad, es que, esa carrera me atrae de sobremanera, el hecho de diseñar, soy muy creativa, no es por alagarme ni mucho más pero desde que tengo memoria adoro dibujar e imaginarme cosas para luego poder proyectarlas y que queden como las había pensado; además de que no tengo ningún inconveniente en relacionarme con el resto de las personas, a decir verdad, y estoy muy feliz por ello, tengo amigos que saben apreciarme tanto como yo a ellos e incluso sé con certeza, que puedo contar con ellos en todo momento. Mierda me fui del tema, como les decía, en aquel tiempo me encontraba trabajando con mi tía Tsunade- sama, una generosa y bonita mujer, dueña de una de las empresas de publicidad más colosales de todo Japón, inclusive internacionalmente.

Mi labor con allí, era de "asistente" por llamarlo de alguna manera, puesto que estaba en el segundo año de estudio para "Licenciada en publicidad", estaba muy feliz por el hecho de ejercer mi ocupación en ese sitio, mi tía me apoyaba en todo lo que hacía y desea que algún día ocupe su lugar en la empresa; asimismo tengo amigos allí como Yuki, la secretaria de mi familiar

_-Flash back –_

_Me encontraba sentada, como siempre cuando teníamos una importante reunión y créanme está lo era, del lado derecho de mi Tía que se hallaba posicionada en la punta del mueble color caoba, ambas estábamos nerviosas ya que sí concluíamos este contrato trabajaríamos junto al nuevo dueño de la cadena internacional de hoteles más sorprendente del mundo pero todavía más pasmoso, con otros propietarios de hoteles que, a pesar de no tener la misma magnitud que los sorprendentes albergues, son para conmemorar. _

_Distraída por ese reciente sentimiento de emoción e ímpetu que resguardaba dentro de mí, me sobresalte un poco al sentir la puerta abrirse junto a un suave golpe y la voz de una alegre mujer de altura mediana, ojos grises y pelo negro que traía plasmada una hermosa sonrisa como acostumbraba a verla, Yuki._

_- Señora Tsunade, acaban de llegar, ¿están listas para comenzar la reunión?- dijo con tono simpático y dudoso a la vez – ambas asentimos y nos miramos, luego sonreír a la muchacha agradecida._

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un hombre muy buen mozo, tenía que admitirlo, su cabello rubio, corto y algo alborotado le daba un aire travieso pero aseguro que podía sacarle el aire a más de una mujer, una enorme sonrisa surcaba en sus labios dando la sensación de tener mucha energía positiva igualmente a un buen físico; seguido de este un castaño con expresión seria pero seguro de sí, sus ojos perlas, totalmente bellos, se caracterizaban por la frialdad y una pisca de escepticismo, su físico estaba a la par del anterior; dejando un trecho considerable, ingresaba a la sala un pelirrojo con una vista aguamarina impactante, tengo que agregar que era algo extravagante, como mi cabello, pero definitivamente era todo un serafín junto a un fornido cuerpo que no tenía la misma contextura de los anteriores mas era muy dinámico. Sentí la mirada de cada uno penetrar en mí como si de choque eléctrico se tratase, y no me quiero imaginar de la cara de babosa que tuve en ese momento, la cual se esfumó cuando mi tía dirigió una mirada que llevaba consigo un "compórtate como señorita" eso fue suficiente para que me parase y saludase debidamente a los invitados. Mientras finalizaba el saludo con el tercer ingresante dirigí mi vista hacia __**él**__, la verdad era, sí me ensalive toda con los primeros tres, con este último me derretí como manteca al sol. Era, simplemente el Ser más hermoso que podía haber visto, como lo describí al principio logró atraparme en su telaraña de sensualidad, desde un inicio._

_Avanzando más rápido, sí, logramos llegar a un acuerdo por el cual la empresa de mi tía sería la encargada de propagar al nuevo hotel que competiría con el más famoso, costoso y lujoso del mundo que se localiza en Dubai, conocido como "el hotel de 7 estrellas" esta nueva asociación que contaba al mando, obviamente, del sobresaliente empresario Sasuke Uchiha, con su mejor amigo y vicepresidente de esta enorme cadena de hoteles "Uchiha" Uzumaki Naruto, en conjunto con ellos el tan nombrado Hyuga Neji, dueño de algunos hoteles internacionales muy recomendados por su lujo y la excelente atención al cliente; finalmente el gran Sabaku no Gaara poseedor de varios estancias heredadas que al quedar en sus manos se convirtieron en verdaderas productoras de dinero, está demás decir que este tiene una brillante inteligencia. Bien, esto me daba a entender algo, con __**ellos**__ no se juega ni mucho menos se pretende querer ser algo más de lo que se es, lo que tenían en mente y se estaba construyendo era el mejor hotel del mundo, el más caro, lujoso, con todo lo que puede contener un lugar como ese y ni hablar de la estructura sería, extravagante, por lo que tengo entendido en Dubai hay muchas cosas de ese tipo y estos hombres no querían quedarse atrás. Para nuestro honor y conveniencia seriamos la empresa encargada de difundir esta magnánima construcción; asimismo Sasuke quedó admirado por nuestro trabajo y decidió que también fuésemos los publicistas de sus demás estadías, correría a los actuales._

_El tiempo pasó velozmente, casi todos los días nos veíamos puesto que, él quería que la publicidad no fuese cualquier cosa, no es que en nuestras manos terminaría siendo algo repugnante pero él decía que era mejor sí supervisaba junto a mí, nombrada por mi tía como la encargada del proyecto, sí, sé que lo hizo con toda intención. Como nos veíamos constantemente nos fuimos conociendo mucho, pude ver en el Uchiha, fuera de toda frialdad y cordialidad a un hombre pasional referido a lo que se dedicaba, preponderante y audaz, lógicamente obtuvo mi atención desde el instante en que lo vi, y estoy en posición de decir que de igual forma logré atraparlo. Entre tanto encuentros, salidas y demás, me pidió que fuésemos algo más que amigos, cosa que me sorprendió de alguna manera, todavía más por la manera en que me lo pidió me hizo muy feliz. _

_No puedo estar más agradecida porque gracias a todo esto pude conocer a personas que, hoy tengo el gusto de llamar amigos, y que me ayudan y apoyan siempre. Una de ellas es Hinata Hyuga, prima del ya nombrado empresario, novia de Naruto Uzumaki de la misma manera amigo mío, es muy amable, algo tímida pero encantadora, sus ojos idénticos a los de su primo una azulada y larga cabellera más su cuerpo, simplemente escultural; Tenten, esposa de Neji y mejor amiga de la ojiperla igual de hermosa que ella, sus ojos son marrones al igual que su cabello, posee una personalidad para recordar y es la única que puede entender a su amado. _

_- End of flash back-_

Y así fue como mi vida dio un giro rotundo y algo brusco, pero fue para bien, yo sé que sí. Ahora estoy en mi cama algo asfixiada por unos fuertes brazos sujetados en mi cintura posesivamente, sus piernas junto a las mías como sí de un koala aferrado a la rama de un árbol se tratase, mientras acaricio su sedosa y negra cabellera recuerdo algunos sucesos ocurridos en anoche cuando un fuerte sonido me trae a la realidad, era _su_ celular lo observé de soslayo, dormía plácidamente y ni siquiera se había inmutado por la resonancia del objeto, suspiro y lo sacudo un poco

- Sasuke- dije con voz melodiosa a la vez que volvía a zarandearlo- tu teléfono está sonando- se meció un poco mientras retiraba sus piernas de las mías y abría sus ojos y puedo juzgar de que ellos presentaban algo de fastidio no quería despertar de este ensueño y yo menos. Me besó fugazmente al momento que decía buenos días y me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que me derriten. Tomó su celular y oprimió el botón de _"contestar"_

-Sí, te dije que no pasaría la noche allí- su voz sonaba cortante y ruda, eso bastó para que me diera cuenta quien era la persona que se comunicaba y el porqué de su fastidio. Veo que escucha atentamente, sus labios se tensan formando una línea, luego suspira pesadamente.

- Adiós- deja el aparato sobre la mesita de noche donde reposaba antes, definitivamente era esa mujer.

- Es- hago una pausa mientras me observaba con pesar- ella, ¿no?- asiente hastiado.

- Dice que necesita verme con urgencia, no sé sinceramente que querrá- era mucho pedir acaso que sólo se borrara del mapa. Pues parecía que sí, detestaba a esa mujer con mi alma, sé que es algo insano odiar así pero no podía evitarlo, ella me había quitado todo lo deslumbrante que pude construir junto a mi Uchiha, Karin, simplemente me había quitado las ganas de vivir.

Ahora se preguntaran ¿cómo es que ella llegó a ser novia de Sasuke sí él era mío?, yo era su novia mas en el año en el que nos separamos la inoportuna aprovechó la imperdible ocasión

_-Flash back-_

_Claramente me acuerdo del día en el que fue el cumpleaños de Gaara, fue una velada muy linda a pesar de que el cumpleañero fuese algo indiferente y serio con todos, poseía una buena educación y era muy generoso. _

_Yo conducía el coche de mi novio puesto que él se había pasado algo de copas, nos sorprendió a todos porque Sasuke sabe controlarse y desde que había llegado de viaje esa mañana se encontraba algo extraño, más frío de lo normal, conmigo nunca lo era a excepción de que ese día lo fue, y mucho. Asimismo me parecía curiosa la mirada de Naruto como sí me estuviese pidiendo perdón y la verdad es que no comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento._

_Ayudé a bajarlo del auto, digamos que al ser delgada de corporación a pesar de tener fuerzas, me costó guiarlo a mi dormitorio sumando el hecho de que me decía cosas indecorosas junto a su típica sonrisa de galán que me cautiva entera, lo cual hacia que mis piernas tambalearan pero con mucho esfuerzo para intentar de que no nos cayésemos o peor que me le lanzara y me aprovechara de un "indefenso" borracho, subimos hacia el dormitorio y lo acosté en mi cama, en el intento ambos quedamos acostados, yo arriba suyo él me sujetó de la cintura muy fuerte a lo cual no me resistí_

_- Estas muy hermosa hoy ¿lo sabías?- me dice sensualmente al oído lo que hace que me sonrojé fuertemente._

_- Y tú muy borracho, ¿lo sabías?- suspiré mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello decidí ponerle un alto y obligarlo a que me mirase a los ojos- ¿qué te sucede Sasuke? No eres así ¿sucedió algo cuando me fui? ¿Porqué Naruto me observaba así?- solté las palabras espontáneamente y sin miedo, la situación me estaba hartando y detesto que me anden con rodeos. Él hizo ademán de levantarse no obstante el dolor de su cabeza no se lo permitió, plasmó en su cara una mueca de saturación y concluyó con un suspiro diciendo_

_-Nada- me levanté rápidamente, lo conocía, algo le inquietaba y quería saberlo, fui en busca de unas aspirinas para su horrible dolor mientras le preparaba un café, eso haría que el dolor disminuyera. Pasaron unos minutos en lo que todo estaba listo en la bandeja y se lo llevé, su posición no había cambiado, toqué su brazo a lo que él respondió levantándose y sentándose en la cama. Metió la pastilla en su boca al momento la tragó en seco y bebió un poco del líquido oscuro. Suspiró quedamente y me observó penetrándome con una lúgubre mirada que me puso la piel de gallina a la vez que un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal dándome a entender que algo no andaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento. _

_- Sakura, me sucede que no te aguanto más, simplemente, no te deseo. Te engañé, me acosté con otra, Naruto lo sabía por eso te observaba así. No es su culpa el no habértelo dicho- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, me costaba asimilar la información dada, lo miraba extrañada, su semblante se entristeció por un momento pude verlo así, entonces rotundamente, ésta cambió siendo indiferente a la vez que una sonrisa arrogante surcaba en sus labios._

_- Me aburro fácilmente, ¿lo entiendes no? Necesito algo de diversión- mientras relamía sus labios clavaba una gruesa y punzante daga en mi corazón formando una gran herida. Mis ojos clamaban por desprender todas las gotas que estaban conteniendo pero no me lo iba a permitir, no le iba a dar el gusto de observarme frágil y aumentar aún más su ego como sí me importase, cambié mi semblante tembloroso por uno frío y palabras que vagamente recuerdo salieron de mis labios- me alegro de no ser la clase de basura que eres Sasuke, de tener decencia y un buen amigo como lo es Naruto- sonreí- realmente me alegro por eso- cambió de posición levantándose de mi cama y acercándose a mí dirigió una mirada aguda y sentí algo de, ¿pesar? Por su parte, pasó a mi lado caminando con mucho más equilibrio, al menos el "remedio" había hecho efecto, y antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación juro que había escuchado un "lo siento". Como sí de zombi se tratase me senté en mi cama y arduas lágrimas se desprendían de mis ojos mientras las manos me temblaban y sollozaba altamente. Oí el rechinido de las llantas del coche de mi ahora ex pareja, acaso pasé estos casi dos años creyendo tener al hombre más hermoso del mundo tanto interior como exteriormente, a mi lado mientras que para él sólo era alguien más, una… molestia._

_-End of flash back-_

Eh ahí la razón por la cual esa mujer me hastía de sobremanera y me hace detestarla como la detesto. Me quitó lo más preciado que pude tener en mi vida, y según lo que me dijeron mis amigos había cambiado a Sasuke transformándolo en alguien sin vida e indiferentemente estúpido. No estaba al tanto de los hechos porque al siguiente día de que el Uchiha dictaminó su infidelidad pedí a mi tía la transferencia en la empresa desde Tokio hacia Kioto dónde también tenía una compañía al mando de Sasori, una excelente persona que conocí en una cena con el fin de su actual puesto, además de que su esposa es muy encantadora.

Por supuesto el dejar la ciudad fue una total abominación no quería dejar a mis amigos, ni mucho menos a Tsunade que me había criado sola prácticamente, cuando mis padres dejaron este mundo. Me dejó ir con la condición de que ella me pagaría la habitación en un hotel para vivir y se aseguraría de que pudiese retomar mis estudios en una buena universidad de allí.

Gracias a que la suerte estuvo conmigo logré conseguir puesto en un decente instituto y decir que mi existencia fue, al comienzo de este cambio, tétrica para convertirse en algo tranquilo. Me concentré en los estudios para olvidarme del imbécil que había hecho de mi vida una miseria, mientras tanto continuaba mi trabajo, ahora con Sasori.

No había vuelto a ver a mi pelinegro sino hasta hace poco, pasado un año

_-Flash back-_

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, me había retrasado, estaba llegando tarde, necesitaba alistarme e ir al instituto. Salía de la empresa en la cual siempre a la mañana trabajaba, para dirigirme a mi casa, al tiempo en que escuchaba una conocida voz, era… su voz._

_Me asomé por encima de los matorrales que eran parte de la hermosa decoración de la entrada a la compañía entonces lo vi, estaba apoyado en su automóvil con una pose tranquila aunque tenía en su cara un moderado gesto de tensión mientras rodaba sus ojos en respuesta a una mujer que no conocía, esta se hallaba parada frente a él insistiéndole, al menos eso parecía._

_Finalmente observé cómo ella besaba sus labios y era correspondida, un sentimiento pavoroso me recorrió y las gotas saladas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos, intenté contenerme a la vez que continuaba mirando ambos subían al vehículo y este arrancaba, me escondí todavía más sí era posible, de todas formas no me verían. Me quedé estática unos segundos, ¿qué hacía Sasuke en Kioto? Se supone que nadie le diría de mi paradero. Pero sí me viniese a ver, cosa que no creo, al menos no se hubiese aparecido con esa perra que tiene de novia. _¡Vamos! Pasó un año, no seas imbécil Sakura, él no te viene a ver_, pensé y sí era lo más lógico no me buscó antes, no tenía porque venir ahora._

_Cavilé en hacer como sí nada y listo, proseguí con mi caminata, casi corrida; _¡genial! Semáforo en rojo_, al menos tenía algo de suerte, pasé caminando rápidamente evitando chocar con otras personas y presté atención en el auto que estaba frente a mí, era su auto. Maldición, las lágrimas volvían a surgir, no pude evitarlo, seguía caminando y pasó… sencillamente nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude contemplar su semblante sorprendido a la vez sequé una gota rebelde que escapaba de mi ojo derecho con mi puño, dirigí mi mirada al frente como sí nada, el hotel estaba a media cuadra, caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta terminar corriendo por las escaleras y llegar a mi habitación, no tenía tiempo, paciencia ni ganas de esperar el ascensor, sólo quería llorar en paz._

_Cuando cerré la puerta me deslicé dejándome llevar por el reconcomio del dolor. ¡BASTA! Me dije a mí misma, basta de llorar y sufrir por alguien que no se lo merece. Levanté la vista hacia el reloj: 13:15. Perfecto Ino vendría a las dos como siempre para ir juntas a la universidad; por lo que me tomaría un baño para relajarme y despejarme._

_No sé cuanto estuve allí, por un momento perdí la noción del tiempo, el sonido de que alguien golpeaba la puerta con insistencia me recordó que mi amiga llegaba. Mierda, tarde de nuevo. Envolví con rapidez mi cuerpo en una toalla a tiempo que veía el reloj: 13:40, sí definitivamente era Ino. Me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro_

_- Lo siento, In- mis palabras se cortaron al ver esos oscuros ojos agudizando la mirada, parecía no creer lo que veía. Y no me debo imaginar lo que yo sentí puesto que mi mandíbula estaba descolocada y mis ojos abiertos a más no poder. Pero antes de que pudiera mover siquiera un músculo apartó la puerta hacia un costado para poder ingresar_

_Te vi entrar cuando doble en la esquina- dijo a la vez que cerraba la puerta y me observaba vertiginosamente en eso sonrió, como hace mucho que no le veía hacer y verdaderamente extrañaba. Eso fue lo suficiente para hacerme caer que sencillamente poseía una toalla que llegaba hasta debajo de mi trasero y estaba mojada. _

_Hice ademán de hablar para decirle que se largara mas otro golpe en seco en la madera que cubría la entrada nos hizo paralizarnos_

_- ¡Frentona! Mierda mujer se me hizo tarde, ábreme- gritaba, siempre tan educada la cerda. Miré al moreno con asco y cuando estaba por acercar mi mano al pomo de la muerta me sujetó de la cintura y puso una mane en mi boca a la vez que me atraía hacia su cuerpo en un movimiento tosco._

_- Sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer con ella lo cancelas- me dijo con voz neutra que denotaba algo de rudeza. Moví mi cabeza en señal de desaprobación._

_- Sí, tenemos que aclarar algunos asuntos- fruncí el seño y suspiré. También quería aclarar las cosas, quería saber porqué me hizo esto, porque me lastimó así. Asentí y el liberó mi boca, sin embargo me sujetó más fuerte._

_- Eh… Ino-cerda no voy a ir al instituto hoy- mi voz fue algo baja pero lo suficiente para que ella pudiera oírla. _

_- Frentona, ¿estás bien?- dijo y en su voz se notaba un deje de preocupación._

_- Sí- comencé a toser fingidamente, esperaba que se lo creyese mas sé como es Ino, no es ninguna estúpida, se daría cuenta que algo no es normal._

_- amm… okay amiga después me cuentas, bye, te quiero- definitivamente se dio cuenta- yo también- y se fue o eso supuse. Me solté rápida y bruscamente del agarre del ojinegro dándole a entender que me "repugnaba" el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca. Me miró con una expresión ¿divertida?- ¿tanta gracia te da verme después de lo que me hiciste?- mi tono de voz se fue quebrando paulatinamente mostrando signos de la dolencia y la emoción de verlo después de tanto su postura se tensó al igual que se rostro. Opté por cambiar mi gesto a uno más frío reteniendo los sollozos que amenazantes querían salir._

_- Yo… Sakura, yo, venía- no lo dejé continuar diciendo- Sí venias- recalqué la palabra- y ahora te vas- señalé la puerta que se encontraba tras él._

_- No me voy a ir de acá hasta no aclarar el malentendido- nuevamente lo interrumpí- ¿malentendido?- solté una risa irónica- me lo confesaste tan claro como el agua, Sasuke, era sólo una "diversión" para vos ¿cierto?- hizo actitud para interrumpirme pero continué de todas formas- pero lo _era, _así que lárgate que no quiero verte- y no me dejó finalizar; lo tenía literalmente encima de mí, me besa con necesidad, torpemente, y a la vez empujándome hacia la pared, al lado de la abertura. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi fina figura contorneando mi cintura y ahogando mis gemidos en nuestras bocas, pasaron segundos en los cuales el oxígeno comenzó a faltarnos y nos separamos, eso me había tomado con la guardia baja. Lo miré con el seño fruncido e iba a zafarme de su agarre, sin embargo él previó mi movimiento y me sujetó acercando su rostro al mío y mirándome _

_- te amo Sakura…- palabras que nunca, __**nunca**__ creí escuchar del moreno, quedé quieta y embelesada; repentinamente cambié mi mirada a una de enojo que venía de la mano de la frustración- entonces, ¿por qué Sasuke?- sin ejercer ningún signo gruesas lágrimas llenaron mi rostro. Él bajo su rostro apenado y tomó el mío entre sus manos acercándome más, sí eso era posible- Yo…- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó- No sé qué pasó esa noche, simplemente… No lo sé- ¿acaso se creía que iba a creerme eso?- Iba a replicar pero él ganó la palabra_

_- Naruto me encontró en casa el día antes de que regresaras de tu viaje, junto a Karin- esto último lo dijo consternado, mirando hacia blanca pared- pero es que no logro entender que pasó, no me acuerdo de esa noche, Sakura- hizo que elevara mi cara con su mano delicadamente- mírame- las lágrimas no cesaban y me estaba desesperando- no lo haría consiente, lo sabes, Sakura eres muy importante para mí- bajé la mirada mas el sujetó mi rostro y me obligó a subirlo de nuevo- te busqué desesperadamente pero nadie me quiso decir donde estabas, incluso viaje hasta Oiwake*, tu ciudad natal a buscarte y a otras en las que creí poder encontrarte, pagué a personas e investigadores para que te averiguaran y casi amenazo a tu tía, – lo miré con gesto de reproche- pero que culpa tenía ella, fue… todo fue mi culpa- apenado bajó su rostro, ¿en serio hizo todo eso? mi expresión denotaba sorpresa, lo admito, es que el Sasuke Uchiha que yo conocía sólo se preocupaba por él, él y su estúpido e omnipotente ego, que los negocios salieran como él los planeaba, que las mujeres que él deseaba se le acercaran (y créanme así ocurría), entre otras cosas. Según todos sus amigos, cuando comenzamos a juntarnos, me preguntaban que hechizo había utilizado para Sasuke, porque yo lo había cambiado, yo le había convertido en alguien que pudo hacerle sonreír como nunca en su vida; asimismo ellos me contaban de él y sus demencias- Sasuke… - me observó atento y por primera vez pude ver algo que nunca en los ojos del Uchiha creí ver… miedo, miedo al rechazo, a que algo no saliera como él deseara- explícame entonces, el porqué de esas palabras, las crueles palabras que me dijiste antes de irnos._

_- Lo sé, sé lo que te dije, sé lo que te causaba en ese momento y lo siento… es que yo- vacilo un momento, para proseguir- mi orgullo, ni yo mismo sé porque lo dije, estaba borracho y algo perdido, sólo sé que me pudría por dentro por el hecho de haberme acostado con otra que no hayas sido tú cuando estamos juntos- sus palabras sonaron sinceras y es que ese humano que tenía frente a mí no era un Uchiha, estaba pidiéndome perdón, arrepentido, y diciendo que me amaba, ¿cuándo Sasuke dijo algo así?._

_Finalmente acorté el poco espacio sobrante para que nuestros labios se unieran en un pasional beso, Sasuke volvió a sujetarme entre sus fuertes brazos, dejándome llevar por esa sensación que sólo él podía producir en mí. Uní mis manos alrededor de su cuello a la vez que acariciaba ese hermoso cabello y él colocaba sus manos en mis muslos para hacer que estos rodeen su cintura profundizando así ese beso que pronto pasaría a ser algo más._

_- End of flash back-_

Sonreí al recordar esa "reconciliación", para suerte nuestra eso ocurrió hace dos semanas, y nuestras "reconciliaciones" continúan noche tras noche. Esto me dio a entender lo que mi pelinegro siente por mí igualmente que él sabe mis sentimientos hacia su persona. Muchas imágenes de lo sucedido pasaron momentáneamente por mi cabeza, esos recuerdos jamás se olvidarían.

Volví a la realidad, debía despedirme pues, esa lo llamó de urgencia, lo único que me mantiene feliz es que por fin, de una vez por todas, Sasuke terminaría su relación con ella esta tarde, no lo había hecho antes por miedo a que en su locura esta hiciese algo de lo cual podríamos arrepentirnos.

- te veo esta noche para seguir la re-con-ci-lia-ción- esto último lo dijo en tono sensual mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi oído succionando mi lóbulo, lo que hizo que me sonrojara de sobremanera, detesto que prolongue en mi cuerpo este tipo de reacciones, siguió besando mi cuello hasta ascender a mis labios y morderlos, por lo cual me quejé pero accedí a que introdujera su lengua, al acabarse el aire me miró fijamente- traeré un pequeño regalo para ti- sonreí y él también lo hizo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Dije entusiasmada- Sí te lo digo deja de ser sorpresa- me observó haciendo puchero mientras sonrió arrogante. Se levantó de la cama, ya vestido, me besó fugazmente y salió de la puerta diciendo- te llamaré más tarde te…- y largó una de esas encantadoras carcajadas, no lo volvería a decir al menos que sea por una gran circunstancia, aún así voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que vuelva a decirme "te amo" como aquella vez.

* Oiwake: es un pueblo de Japón localizado en el distrito de Yūfutsu, Subprefectura de Iburi, Hokkaidō, Japón.

Espero que les haya agradado, al principio es un enredo, pero créanme que ya comienza la cosa buena, como verán es una mezcle de romance/drama. Y va a haber un tercer, obviamente al final Sakura va a quedar con Sasuke pero el intermediario va a ser Gaara, les gustaría? A mí si xd

Sugerencias y reviews por fis! Acuérdense que es lo que le da la inspiración al autor para seguir! Críticas, por más fuertes que sean (¿) we no los entretengo más xd hasta la próxima!

Nana :3


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mis queridas lectora, bue hecha la que tenía muchas xd Me ponen MUY FELIZ aquellas que dejan reviews, story alerts, me agregan como autora favorita e historia favorita (a pesar de tener un cap de una historia) SOY FELIZ ía muchas xd Me ponen MUY FELIZ aquellas que dejan reviews, story alerts, me agregan como autora favorita e historia favorita (a pesar de tener un cap de una historia) SOY FELIZ Muchas thenkius (we re bruta xd)

Sin más rodeos y muy agradecida, les dejo el capítulo

Respiré profundamente en el intento de tranquilizar el pulso de mi corazón, quiero evitar una arritmia a este órgano vital, pues la culpa es de Sasuke ya que él es el único que logra que la parte principal de mi cuerpo lata desenfrenadamente y al mismo tiempo deje de hacerlo. Una vez conseguido mi objetivo, decidí que iría a visitar a Ino la cual, por supuesto, se hallaba al tanto de mi situación sentimental con Sasuke y estaba muy feliz por ello; es que según su demencia "eh vuelto a la vida".

— Bueeeno puede ser que tenga razón por un lado —reí por lo bajo, es que él es el causante de que yo respire, sinceramente hablando.

Tomé una refrescante ducha sacando todo rastro de tensión que mi cuerpo poseía es que, aunque no parezca, esto de tener la mayoría de las noches "reconciliaciones" con mi pelinegro es cansino. Hoy se cumplían algo más de doce meses de habernos visto aquel día en la calle y la verdad estaba muy contenta.

Salí de la ducha envolviendo mi cabello en una toalla y mi figura en otra, agarré el celular de mi mesita de noche marcando el número de mi rubia amiga luego de unos segundos, se oyó:

— _¡FRENTONA! ya iba a llamarte, ¡parece que te has olvidado de mi existencia! cierto, es que estas taaaan ocupada_ —rió con un volumen de voz bastante alto— _¿Y? ¿Cómo van estás noches pasionales? _—me sonrojé hasta las orejas con sólo recordarlo.

— ¡YA INO-CERDA! —grite lo más fuerte que pude con el fin de que se callara, es que ¿Deseaba que tuviese taquicardia? Volví al tono normal de voz— no te tiene porque interesar mis noches pasionales —dije cortante a lo que ella soltó una delicada pero graciosa carcajada, de seguro se podría imaginar mi cara más roja que el tomate.

— _Okay, okay amiga, ¿Y _—no la dejé continuar, sabía lo que iba a preguntarme.

— Sí Ino, ya salgo para tu casa, ¿Vamos al mismo bar que la otra vez para desayunar?

— _¡Claro! tenemos mucho de que hablar, ya sabes, sobre la tarea que nos dejó el profesor de diseño, lo haremos juntas ¿No? _—preguntó dudosa como si fuese yo a responderle que no, que deficiencia, pues está al tanto de que adoro realizar los proyectos con ella.

— Obvio puerca ¿Con quién más lo haría?, siempre tú ahí de pesada, insistiendo para que haga los trabajos contigo ¡Ash! —en la última frase apliqué el típico tono de vocablo arrogante que siempre utilizaba Sasuke y, a pesar de que le decía inacabadamente que no me hablara así, en el fondo me derretía. ¡Mierda! de nuevo pensando en él, es que en serio parezco chiflada.

—_Sí, claro, claro_ —hizo acopio del sarcasmo— _es que sabes que por ti daría mi vida ¿no frentona?, me arrodillaría al barro y te besaría los pies si eso te mantendría a mi lado por toda la vida ¡Ya! Que sarta de estupideces que dices, mejor apúrate_ —y cortó la llamada, reí casi hasta llorar es que detesta que saque mi lado altanero.

Volví a mi labor de vestirme a la vez dejé el celular donde reposaba con anterioridad. Había decidido vestirme con unos jeans azul oscuro y una remera naranja claro con una fina campera negra, pues no hacía mucho frío pero algunas oscuras nubes se empezaban a formar del lado sur de la ciudad, lo que indicaba que _una tormenta se aproximaba._

Arrebaté las llaves de la mesa después de haber tomado mi bolso y salí corriendo hacia los ascensores; debía decir que el hotel que mi tía rentó para que viviera hasta que desease era algo muy lujoso. Como ella me dijo "mi niña no puede estar en cualquier pocilga", y con mucho pesar me dejó cambiar de residencia.

Tengo que agregar, sinceramente la extraño de sobremanera, mas en ese entonces no podía seguir en el mismo estado que la persona que había partido mi alma en diminutas partes; le había comentado a Tsunade sobre mudarme a un lugar que yo pagase pero, como ya suponía, se negó.

Y entiéndanme es mejor no oponerse a una decisión de ella.

Eran casi las siete y media de la tarde, el atardecer hacía acto de presencia y me sentía extraña, Sasuke no me había llamado en todo el día.

Aún seguía en compañía de mi amiga haciendo el proyecto de diseño, la verdad es que estaba agotada, me dolía mucho la cabeza y el estómago pero supongo que el comer todo el día como glotonas e internarnos en una habitación donde el calor era agobiante a pesar de los ventiladores dando de manera generosa y constantemente aire, no era ningún bien para cualquier persona racionable.

Todo para poder terminar con el dichoso trabajo de una vez.

Antes de que en el reloj marcase las ocho de la noche, finalmente, el propósito estaba cumplido. Una hermosa maqueta se encontraba reposando en el escritorio de la pieza de mi compañera. Ambas teníamos plasmada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e Ino pegó un grito que por poco y me compra los tímpanos

— ¡POR FIN! SIIIIIIIIII, SE ACABÓ —decía esto mientras bailoteaba agitando los brazos por toda la habitación, yo haría lo mismo si no me estuviese sintiendo tan mal.

Y debió de parecerle extraño a la de ojos claros porque me observó como tal.

— Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien? —asentí y me llevé una mano al pecho, sentí una opresión que no podía descifrar.

—S-sí Ino —vacilé en mi respuesta tratando de tomar algo de oxígeno— Me… iré a casa ¿sí?, supongo que la comida me cayó pesada —sonreí cambiando mi expresión de angustia, lo que Ino imitó siendo su mohín algo más débil.

— E-está bien Sakura pero déjame buscar un taxi para que te lleve a casa —dio una orden, a lo que iba a replicar diciendo que quería caminar para tomar algo de aire fresco pues mi residencia queda a pocas cuadras de donde me encuentro. Pensándolo mejor opto por el taxi, Sasuke llegaría dentro de 30 minutos más o menos al departamento. Asentí.

— ¡Vamos! —tomó mi brazo y nos escabullimos escaleras abajo.

Por suerte había un automóvil de servicio libre cerca de donde estábamos con la rubia, me subí e Ino me suplicó por poco que le llamara apenas llegara para no quedarse con la preocupación desbordando.

El vehículo comenzó su recorrido, gracias a Dios, el frescor del aire que daba en mi rostro me ayudó a componer un poco el malestar que ocupaba mi cabeza; asimismo el ardor del pecho, por llamarlo de alguna manera, prorrogaba fuertemente y no entendía el porqué de este arranque de opresión.

Absorta en mis pensamientos el auto aparcó en la acera, reaccionando saqué dinero de mi monedero y le pagué lo correspondiente al conductor que me sonrió amablemente.

Llegué hasta los ascensores rápidamente, en este proceso marqué al celular de mi amiga diciéndole que había llegado sana y salva; al salir de ellos di vuelta en el pasillo derecho unos pasos más y doblé nuevamente a la derecha en la segunda suite del lado izquierdo se encontraba mi preciada y hermosa habitación.

Mientras rebuscaba entre los objetos de mi bolso la tarjeta encargada de abrir la puerta de color caoba, un fuerte mareo reapareció haciendo que apoyase mi mano izquierda en la pared haciendo de soporte a mí ahora, pesado cuerpo. Me sentía sofocaba y el maldito dolor persistente me exasperaba aún más. Tomé aire fuertemente llenando mis pulmones y retorné al trabajo de buscar la pieza que abriría el pórtico hacia mi habitación.

Logré pasar ese pequeño desafío cerré la abertura tras de mí a la vez que pensaba en recostarme y decirle a Sasuke que hoy no habría "festejo" realmente no me sentía nada bien. Entonces lo vi… sin duda era él, ¿Qué hacía Sasuke en apoyado en el barandal del balcón de mi casa a esta hora?

Es decir, siempre intentaba llegar lo más temprano posible para verme sin embargo "lo más temprano posible" no era antes de las nueve de la noche; su trabajo no se lo permitía ¿Quién diría que ser empresario sería tan complicado? para mi pelinegro invariablemente era así al menos que quisiese que sus ventas bajasen.

¡Maldita sea!, ese presentimiento de que algo protervo se aproximaba renació en mi corazón ¿Acaso tendría que ver con mi amante?; temblorosa decidí terminar con esto

— ¿S-Sasuke? —un tremendo escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. El azabache no respondía, simplemente continuaba estático como lo estaba desde que lo observé hace unos minutos

— Amor, ¿Qué haces aquí? —no obtuve contestación. Resolví acercarme lentamente dejando reposar mi bolso en el sillón.

Me acerque lo suficiente hasta posar una mano en su ancha espalda por esto se sobresaltó y dio la vuelta. Pude observar algo que no había visto hace mucho tiempo...

Sasuke tenía los ojos rojos casi desfigurados, lágrimas caían insistentemente llegando hasta el comienzo de su firme pecho, me observaba fijamente con pena; ¡Dios! De solo verlo así me dan ganas de acompañarlo en su llanto

— Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede? —su mirada confusa se mezclaba con una de rencor más una de ¿tristeza?

— Sasuke en serio dime qué te pasa—bajó la cabeza lentamente cerrando sus ojos

— Me iré Sakura — ¿simplemente así lo decía? ¿Se iría? Un gran enojo surgió dentro de mí, no volvería a hacerlo. Tomé su barbilla obligándolo a abrir sus ojos para que me mirase

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya lo sabes — ¿Qué se supone que sepa? Ahora era bruja con bolita mágica

— Dilo en serio, no tengo la más remota idea a que te refieres —de repente todo indicio que hubiese de lágrima o enojo se borró dando paso a una expresión fría mas en sus ojos pude ver algo de pesadumbre, no cabía duda; carajo esto me frustraba de sobremanera.

— Ella me llamó hoy para decirme que… —temí al instante de que supe que la situación se daba por ella, aunque era obvio ¿no? El pelinegro quitó bruscamente mi mano de su barbilla, advirtió al cielo regresando su mirada a la mía— Sakura, Karin espera_ un hijo mío_

Esas últimas palabras cayeron peor que baldazo de agua fría sobre mi cuerpo ahora tembloroso. Repentinamente el aire se volvió muy denso, el mareo empeoró y ¿Por qué Sasuke se hacía más grande? Lo próximo que supe era que la obscuridad me acechaba y era acogida por unos cálidos brazos.

Volvía a la vida, o eso creía. Sentía mis párpados pesar tres mil toneladas y mi cuerpo me dolía como los mil demonios. Me removí buscando ese calor que me acunaba todas las mañanas pero recordé todo lo sucedido en la noche. Miles de imágenes azotaban mi mente sufriendo cada una de ellas, definitivamente no deseaba abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la complicada situación de ver como la persona que amo esta vez sí se va de mi lado.

Esperé unos segundos más y poco a poco pude ver la luz que penetraba la fría habitación volví a cerrarlos y a abrirlos hasta acostumbrarme; voltee mi cabeza y me llevé la maldita sorpresa: Sasuke continuaba en mi dormitorio.

Estaba tapado con su campera al parecer, sentado en el sillón al lado de mi cama. Subí la mirada y él me observaba con pena

— Vete ya —mis palabras salieron secas como sí al mismísimo diablo le hablase, esta vez no iba a hacerlo, no iba a jugar conmigo nunca más

— ¿Estás mejor? — ¿es broma? Encima me preguntaba como estaba.

_Yo… estoy genial Sasuke tú sabes el amor de mi vida me hizo cornuda por milésima vez, y bueno, dejó a la otra perra embarazada. Em, se podría decir que diez puntos_, pensé irónicamente.

— ¿Es que no entendiste? Vete Sasuke, no quiero verte… Nunca más

— Sólo responde a mí pregunta —dijo resignado

— No es de tu incumbencia —me conocía la suficiente como para pararse y tomar su chaqueta pero no se iría fácilmente su maldito orgullo, no quería verlo, lo quería odiar…

Otro punto para añadir a mi lista personal de odios contra el Uchiha eran pocos, inclusive ahora no podía detestarlo a pesar de todo lo que me está hiriendo.

Me analizó en busca de pruebas para ver sí me dolía algo supuse, tomé una bocanada de aire

— Estaré mejor sí te largas de mi vida y te vas junto a tu familia —cada palabra era un completo clavario para mí, no obstante realizaba fuerzas sobrehumanas para no demostrarlo

— Hmp —dijo, sí a eso se le puede llamar palabra, dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí

_Se fue…_

¿Así como sí nada?

_Se fue_… está bien yo se lo pedí; podría haberse quedado algo más, poner resistencia _¿Se supone que me ama no?_

Un torrente de lágrimas dio de lleno en mi rostro revolviéndome el estómago, haciendo llegar la comida hasta mi boca la cual tapé con ambas manos iniciando una veloz carrera al baño.

Alguien tenía que calmar ese tedioso dolor, en realidad no sabía que era peor: el estúpido dolor de no tener a mi amado al lado; o el que me atacaba el estómago y me hacía vomitar la nada que había comido.

Me recosté por enésima vez en la cama masajeando mi sien posteriormente mi vientre en busca de anestesiar las incesantes punzadas. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza luego de poder despejar algunas ideas y apartar las gotas de agua salada que hasta momento desprendían mis ojos, fue en lo que haría a partir de mañana pues _estaba sola_, de nuevo.

Por un momento mirando en dirección a la ventana me detuvo a contemplar las hermosas rosas rojas que sí bien estaban algo marchitas, reposaban en una amplia maseta en el piso del balcón, eran hermosas… rojas, como me gustaban, rojas…

_Rojo…_

_Menstruación…_

_¿Por qué pensaba en la menstruación?_

_Rojo…_

_Hace semana y media que no me viene_

_¡Semana y media!_

Comencé a temblar de sólo imaginarme ¿Qué se supone que venía después de tener relaciones _sin cuidado_ y por casi dos semanas seguidas? Lo sabía, lo sabía. Los mareos, el dolor de cabeza, las ganas incesantes de vomitar. Esto _no era nada bueno_ ¡Dios ayúdame!

Me levanté rápidamente, mala idea, el condenado dolor, sujeté mi cabeza mas intenté recuperar la compostura como pude y, a pesar de que no tenía noción del tiempo, suponiendo que era tardecita me coloqué el abrigo, una fina campera con capucha y salí volando de mi habitación rogando a Dios no devolver durante el camino.

Apenas las puertas del ascensor dejaron ver el lobby huí del lugar en dirección a la farmacia, no sin antes ponerme la capucha. Sencillamente no anhelaba que todos vieran mi, más que seguro, deplorable estado. Ya me imagino lo despeinada que debo estar, los ojos hinchados y rojos sumado a mi fea cara desfigurada por tanta agua que mis ojos desperdiciaron.

Luego de recorrer las dos cuadras que me separaban de la dichosa droguería, tomé consciencia de que el sol estaba escondiéndose paulatinamente, dando paso a una brisa fresca envolviéndome en una soledad que no deseaba conmemorar. Me encogí en busca de valor e ingresé.

Instantáneamente me encaucé hacia la sección femenina sintiendo las detenidas miradas que las personas de allí me enviaban. Sólo ruego que de haber un Dios, me ayude a terminar con este calvario

— Sólo mándame _un ángel que me proteja_ —susurré, sólo yo y mi loca cabeza podíamos entendernos a la perfección

Finalmente encontré el dichoso test e hice toda manía que pudiese haber para que pasara desapercibido, detestaba que me mirasen; necesito conservar la diminuta dignidad que me queda ¿no?

Imprevistamente sentí un golpe seco y cómo mi cuerpo se desmoronaba en el suelo. Por instinto sujeté con más fuerza, sí era posible, la caja; levanté la vista con rencor en un intento de insultar a quién sea que me atropelló así y mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarme a

— ¿Gaara?... ¿qué haces aquí? —con la persona que menos creí encontrarme en este momento es con él.

— ¿Qué haces con eso? —su mirada que siempre noté fría ahora cambiaba por una de preocupación, me extendió su mano estrechando la mía fuertemente. Me levantó y tomó la caja de mi mano.

— Y- yo… es que…

— ¿Estás embarazada? —su semblante denotó un una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca pude admirar en alguien como el pelirrojo, preocupación, angustia, pena.

A pesar de que el pobre estado en el que me encontraba daba a sentir eso, Gaara invariablemente llevaba ese semblante indiferente y que hacía temblar.

— Yo… no lo sé Gaara, sólo viene a por eso para corroborarlo —sentí mis piernas flaquear por suerte él me sujetó por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, deteniendo mi caída. Me observó fijamente y debo admitir que la profundidad con la que me miraba me hizo perder como sí fue la oscuridad del mismísimo abismo.

Pude percibir que más de una persona no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Indudablemente mi estado llamaba demasiado la atención, para las mujeres chismosas debo de ser la _niña soltera embarazada_ ¿no?

Odiaba eso, todas las veces que ese tema salía a flote pues es algo muy común hoy en día, me repetía a mi misma: _pobres jóvenes, pues yo nunca seré así._

Ahora no tenía la mínima idea sobre que sentir, decir o pensar al respecto.

Mis pensamientos fueron estorbados por un cálido abrazo, ¿El pelirrojo me estaba abrazando?

Qué bien me estaba haciendo no solamente a mi persona, lo necesitaba.

Las mujeres anteriores dejaron de mirarme dándose la vuelta, era obvio, Gaara me acunó en sus brazos en un intento de alejar a las curiosas o eso supuse. Correspondí de igual manera. El ojiverde acarició mi rosa cabellera

— ¿Dónde estás viviendo? —se separó un poco de mí, no me soltó de su agarre mas me observó a los ojos fijamente

— A-aquí a dos cuadras en un hotel

— Bien, iremos allí. Debemos confirmar esto —comentó arrastrándome de la mano hacia la caja. Sin replicar más sacó su billetera pagando lo correspondiente. Volvió a sujetar mi palma a la vez que entrelazaba nuestras manos. Este roce, debo decir, me pareció extraño viniendo de él pero sé que lo hace para mi bienestar y confort, según lo que mis amigos me decían a pesar de su personalidad Gaara puede llegar a ser una persona muy amable y tierna. Y me sentaba bien.

— Gracias por su compra. Espero que tengan suerte y sea una buena noticia —la cajera sonrió amablemente. Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar, es que ahora que lo pensaba debíamos parecer pareja ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo agradeció de igual manera. Salimos del lugar. No nos dirigimos palabra alguna sino para indicarle el número de habitación, me sentí cómo niña que subía por primera vez a la montaña rusa.

Al entrar al cuarto Gaara me extendió la pequeña caja. Abandoné mi cartera en el sillón del mini Living y adentré al baño.

Pasado unos minutes dejé la habitación volviendo al mueble donde ahora, se encontraba un pelirrojo bastante confundido, como si en su fuero interno estuviese desencadenando una incesante lucha, debatiéndose el porqué de algo.

Permanecí sentada a su costado derecho con mi agraciado reloj rosa en mano, poco más temblando del susto que poseía. Luego de dudarlo un poco me propuse a romper el hielo

— Gracias… —que más le podría decir. Luego del generoso acto que realizó en la farmacia librándome de las curiosas mujeres y de las probables malas habladurías que tendría luego; asimismo que continuara a mi lado.

— De nada —musitó mirándome con inquisición en un intento de encontrar respuesta en ellos— Cuéntame todo —con un tono algo incómodo pero autoritario o eso me hizo notar, dijo lo último. Debería contárselo después de todo estoy mejor… por decirlo así, gracias a su ayuda. Él es de confiar lo sé porque me lo ha demostrado con anterioridad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que mi corto relato diera fin. Su cara fue para mi pesar de sorpresa y luego preocupación. Algo extraño, lo admito, pero es lo que Gaara está haciendo últimamente. Sorprendiéndome. Para culminar con todo, me abrazó. Como les cuento.

Me abrazó cálidamente, con un sentimiento puro e inocente que a la vez me daba cariño y me daba a entender que _no estaba sola_ como yo pensaba. Sonreí después de todo él era un amigo que estaba acompañándome, anhelaba con todo mi ser tener a mis otros amigos a mi lado mas no era posible por la distancia y el trabajo de cada uno.

— Mataré a ese bastardo cuando lo tenga al frente —me separó suavemente. Al instante que vi su rostro entendí que lo comentaba muy en serio, desprendía enojo, indignación y frustración de cada diminuto poro de su blanca piel.

— No, Gaara. Lo que Sasuke hizo es pasado. Ya sabes al pasado pisado, lo bueno guardado y lo malo aplastado. Para mí Sasuke está aplastado —esa frase era mi favorita. Y es que verdaderamente necesito alejar a Sasuke y a todos los benditos problemas y disgustos que me ocasiona de mí ser.

Ambos dimos casi un susto de muerte al escuchar la alarma del pequeño reloj resonando en nuestros oídos. Significaba que dentro de minutos, no segundos sabría sí llevo o no un bebé en mi interior, un bebé fruto del amor que tengo con el pelinegro.

Bueno, al menos para mí sí fue amor, comienzo a dudar si para Sasuke también lo fue.

¿Me había engañado o me amaba en serio?, no quiero ser una presa de sus engaños quiero, mejor dicho, _necesito un cambio_. Ya no más Sasuke, adiós a todo recuerdo y sentimiento por él. Lo intentaría costase lo que costase.

_Iniciaría una nueva vida._

Lo que sea que el futuro me depare, ¿Mamá? _Quizás_.

¿Terminar mi carrera de publicista soltera sin hijo ni nada? _Quizás_.

¿Ser madre soltera en un intento de terminar mis estudios? _Podría ser eso también_.

Mi futuro estaba a pasos de donde me encontraba, en una varilla en la habitación del baño. Gaara tomó mi mano incitando a levantarme del sillón, temblaba por Dios, casi tenia convulsiones. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y caminamos en dirección al cuarto…

_Que sea lo que Dios depare para mí._

Espero de corazón que el capítulo haya sigo de su agrada, intento cambiar aceptando toda crítica constructiva que me den pues así se ayudan lectoras con lectoras el mundo puede cambiar xd. Por eso muchas gracias Viry por tu ayuda Sos muy buena escritora y amiga

Besos a todas espero reviews xd

Nana :3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Caminamos lentamente. El corazón me latía como si estuviese parada en lo alto de un rascacielos a punto de desmoronarse, un extraño e indescriptible sentimiento invadía mi ser llenándolo un gran temor, temor al futuro que se aproximaba.

Gaara abrió con delicadeza la puerta del baño. Ambos ingresamos, el soltó mi mano despacio, caminé los tres pasos que me separaban del lavamanos y tomé la varilla…

_Dos líneas de un color no tan intenso…_

_Dos líneas…_

_¡POSITIVO!_

De mis ojos comenzaron a escaparse pequeñas y rebeldes lágrimas de emoción, felicidad; angustia, miedo. Muchos sentimientos a la vez.

Levanté mi rostro y observé como el pelirrojo me dirigía una mirada que llevaba una incógnita más grande que el planetario de Carl Zeiss. Una sonora carcajada desprendió de mis labios temblorosos a medida que gotas más gruesas las acompañaban, estaba _feliz._

Posé con delicadeza la mano derecha en mi vientre, dándole a entender a mi amigo la hermosa noticia.

Se acercó lentamente rodeándome en un fuerte abrazo el cuál correspondí con gran ímpetu y sin pensarlo, volví a llorar; Gaara separó nuestro abrazo mirándome extrañado, es decir ¿quién no lo haría? Primero lloraba, luego reía y, más llanto; le regalé una sonrisa "despreocupada".

Sentí que mi cabeza pesaba mil toneladas y mi cuerpo otras mil más. Después de eso pude observar el suelo que, para mi suerte no alcancé a golpear.

* * *

Paulatinamente recobré la conciencia. Sentí que algo de aire rozaba mi rostro, esta vez tenía presente todo lo sucedido, ¡tendría un hijo carajo! Soy malditamente joven y no eh terminado mis estudios.

Es de más decir que JAMÁS _abortaría a un hijo_. Es para mí el PEOR ERROR que una madre puede cometer, más allá de los cargo de conciencia y todas esas _basuras_ que te llegan luego de realizar ese _vil acto_, el _asesinar una personita_; eso es algo que NUNCA me perdonaría en la vida.

Ni siquiera sé porque estoy diciendo esto, supongo que para dejarlo en claro.

Abrí pausadamente mis ojos y observé que algo se balanceaba rápidamente de un lado a otro, agudice mejor la vista y no entendía exactamente que era. Cerré los párpados nuevamente y volví a intentarlo, luego de varias parpadeadas pude ver la mano del pelirrojo de un lado a otro, velozmente en un intento de hacer llegar mejor viento a mis fosas nasales, por supuesto para refrescarme.

Después de esto, enfoqué su rostro esos bellos ojos traspasaban una preocupación y angustia demasiado notable por lo que decidí abrir la boca y contarle lo que sentía. No deseo que posea esos horribles sentimientos si _estoy bien_ y _mi bebé también_.

N-no… te… preocupes.

Fue lo único que alcancé a pronunciar, pues sentí que en mi estómago algo no andaba bien, es que lo noté bastante revuelto y esa cosa subía por mi esófago y… ¡maldición!

Mareada como constaba me levanté de sopetón y corrí hasta el inodoro a devolver lo que sea que me quedaba en el vientre.

A mitad del proceso aprecié como sujetaban mi rosado cabello y algo húmedo se escurría por mi cuello. Gaara había mojado su mano intentando calmar un poco mi estado; cuando quise ver ya no me quedaba nada más para donarle al retrete. Me paré y fui hasta el lavabo mientras mi buen amigo no despegaba su fuerte mano del agarre. Enjuagué mi rostro cepillé mis dientes y sequé algunas finas lágrimas que se me escaparon sin querer, lo admito _detesto vomitar_.

Al término de secarme me di la vuelta, el joven me observaba expectante, entonces me abrazó cálidamente expresando su cariño y apoyo, algo que _realmente necesitaba_ en ese momento y creo que por un buen tiempo. Le correspondí. Me arrastró prácticamente puesto que me jacté de que poseía cero energías en la totalidad de mi cuerpo. Anhelaba una siesta. Bueno, sin contar que ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

Pobre hombre y yo quitándole su preciado tiempo, siendo una persona de negocios debe de estar muy ocupado. Y ahí estaba depidiendo lágrimas nuevamente, me sentía pésima por preocuparlo y por ser tan estúpidamente vulnerable.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Me quieres contar? ¿Te duele algo? —me cuestionó rápidamente.

— E-es que yo aquí de enferma y- y quitándote tu- tu preciado tiempo… yo… lo siento e-es —débil y sin poder continuar por el constante llanto.

Me recostó en mi cama, mi reconfortante mueble que me acompañó en muchas noches de dolor y opresión por mi amor perdido.

— Ya, no digas esas cosas. Que lo que menos estoy haciendo es perder tiempo —hizo una breve pausa y continuó— ¿Sabes? Me siento muy afortunado de ser yo quien te este acompañando en un momento como este. Debes de saber que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, _Sakura _—esto última lo dijo con voz ronca que puso mi piel completamente de gallina ¡Dios! Que _sensual_ voz.

— Gracias Gaara. Y-yo no podría estar más contenta porque estés aquí, conmigo.

Ambos nos observamos en un silencio que para mi dicha no resultó ser incómodo. Espero que no lo haya sido para él; luego de unos minutos desvió su vista y me cubrió con el fino acolchado pasando de su postura arrodillada a sentarse a un lado de mí.

— Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —me preguntó cómo temiendo de mi respuesta, al menos eso reflejaban sus ojos

— Quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto posible — respondí con demasiada seguridad pues, de eso no debía caber duda alguna. Me alejaría de este cruel hombre que sólo sabe hacerme sufrir.

Su mirada fue de sorpresa pero al mismo instante cambió por una de cariño algo que me conmocionó, entonces le ofrecí una sonrisa que se ensanchó más cuando él me la devolvió con la misma energía.

— Entonces… ¿A dónde piensas huir esta vez bella mujer? —hizo acopio de un tono sutil y caballeroso ante la pregunta tomando mi mano derecha entre las suyas candentemente.

— Siento que… que —hice una pausa mientra analizaba la situación ¿a dónde viajaría, huiría para no sufrir más? Es decir era imposible y ya lo había comprobado. _No puedo huir del amor que siento por mi pelinegro_. Sin embargo una punzada propinada a mi pecho, ese pavoroso sentimiento de nuevo, me aplacaba; me sentía _cobarde_.

¿Por qué? Huía de mis problemas. No los enfrentaba con valor ni valentía, simplemente anhelaba estar lejos de Sasuke. Sí lo haría sin importar esta vez.

Pero… Mi _hijo_ se quedaría _sin padre_. Yo no podría lastimarlo así. Sé que es muy duro pues mi papá se dirigió al bello paraíso de manera imprevista, teniendo yo sólo once años de edad.

Asimismo lo cuidaré y lo amaré, le daré tanto amor que _no le va a hacer falta un padre _eso seguro.

El pelirrojo continuaba, ahora, con una mirada de confusión sobre mí. Otra vez distraída, le dediqué una sonrisa y confesé:

— Es que, me siento cobarde. Gaara siempre huyo de mis problemas. Sé que hago mal en dejar sin padre a mi bebé pero, Sasuke tiene un hijo que criar con _esa mujer _—digamos que el asco que sentí en esa última palabra fue bien reflejado.

Mi amigo apretó más el fuerte agarre de sus manos a la mía. Me acercó a él, soltó sus manos y una cordial y calinoso abrazó cubrió toda mi espalda. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro aspirando su dulce y embriagante esencia, realmente era digna de un ángel.

— Te equivocas —de manera suave y cortante pronunció esto último, lo que me dejó algo descolocada. Me solté lentamente del estrujón y lo observé extrañada.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Ese hijo tuyo no se quedará sin padre jamás —con una confianza que verdaderamente nunca noté en Gaara, murmuró lo anterior.

— ¿A qué te

— Que ese bebé no tendrá a su padre biológico, mas tendrá uno de corazón —posó su mano en mi barbilla y me acercó levemente hacia su cara.

— No voy a abandonarte jamás, Sakura —repitiendo el tono ronco y sensual en mi nombre. Dios a este paso me volvería loca. Tanta ternura y… ¿sensualidad?

Estaba ceñida en un negruzco y borroso abismo, una mezcla repentina de sensaciones revoloteaban en mi interior, Gaara a mi lado con toda la intención de ayudarme. Es decir, es mi amigo (a pesar de ser un maldito cubo de hielo con el resto del mundo) y me apoya porque estoy pasando un desagradable y deplorable momento. No lo haría con otra intención ¿no? Y sí fuese así, ¿Qué haría? ¿Dejarme llevar? No. No podría, menos estando completamente enamorada de Sasuke.

— Y, ¿Me dirás a dónde piensas ir? Yo ya tengo el lugar perfecto —no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento, penetrando sus ojos con los míos.

— ¿Qué lugar? —dije sin dejar de observarlo a pesar de sentirme letalmente intimidada.

— Ya sabes, aquel lugar que él detesta de sobremanera. Ahí es donde _iremos_. Nos _quedaremos_ en mi estancia de manera que podré seguir trabajando sin problemas —despacio y con demasiada intemperancia en su voz.

— No Gaara. —deshice el poderoso contacto visual. Y volví a recostarme posando mis manos en mi plana barriga a lo que el pelirrojo me observaba fijamente.

Estaba sorprendida completamente ¿es que se había vuelto demente? No. Sólo quería ayudarme, valoro su gesto pero… ¿Irme a vivir con él? ¿Desde cuándo el frío y respetable _Sabaku no Gaara _se había transformado en un hombre cariñoso y servicial?

— No puedo vivir contigo. No podemos ser una carga para ti, además no deseo interferir en tus negocios —era la verdad. A pesar de que _es justo lo que necesito_.

El lugar que Sasuke nunca volvería a pisar, ese lugar que tanto detesta más allá de que guarde los bellos recuerdos de su infancia. Aquel lugar que se llevó lo único y más importante que Sasuke tuvo alguna vez en su vida, _su familia_.

Me sentí impotente y triste al recordar cuando el pelinegro me narró como un fatal accidente se había llevado la vida de su joven familia; aún así melancolía y un cálido ardor invadían mi pecho. Puesto que esa noche los pocas sensaciones que todavía no habíamos experimentado fueron percatadas.

_Nos encontrábamos en el gigantesco palco de una de las suites presidenciales proveniente de uno de los refinados y lujosos hoteles Uchiha, sentados en unos cómodos sillones enfrentados._

_Sasuke se veía realmente guapo bajo ese delicadísimo traje de etiqueta, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos observando hacia lo que teníamos frente a nosotros: una deslumbrante vista de la ciudad de Tokio._

_Ambos habíamos vuelto hace poco de una ingente fiesta organizada por el señor y la señora Hyuga en honor al nuevo hotel que emprendía al parecer, con gran magnetismo aunque este nunca podría compararse con los de mi ojinegro._

_Regresé la mirada a mi vestido, esta bella pieza concebida por un prestigioso diseñador de Japón, regalo de mi novio; me hacía sentir algo que me removía las entrañas: me sentía perfecta. _

_Mas entendía que esta perfección era porque Sasuke estaba junto a mí._

_Lo observé babeándome de alguna manera y sonreí lo que hizo que Sasuke me observase con incredulidad, sus ojos estaban brillantes y poseían un extraño sentimiento reprimido que no supe descifrar. _

— _¿Sucede algo malo Sasuke? —me observó algo distraído y suspiró pesadamente_

— _No. Es sólo que… —se detuvo en su contestación mirándome profundamente— Sakura, sabes que no soy bueno con esto de expresar mis sentimientos. — sonreí de manera irónica._

— _Te contaré algo que sólo saben unos pocos y estoy segura que no lo sentirás nombrar porque… es algo muy doloroso para mí. —lo observé fijamente, su rostro se tornó serio y un deje de tristeza recayó en sus ojos. _

_Era ese tipo de tristezas que estoy segura de haber sentido, de aquellas que te calan cada maldita y minúscula célula del cuerpo. Me levanté sin dudar, mientras la cola de mi largo e indiscreto vestido rosaba con delicadeza el suelo y bailaba al compás del viento. _

_Lo abracé suavemente apoyando su cabeza a la altura de mi estómago, a lo que él me concernió posando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura._

_Creo que pasaron minutos hasta que nos separamos, me dedicó una muy linda mueca que correspondí sonrojándome, mi pelinegro sabía que sentía yo con cada uno de sus gestos y le encantaba que mis mejillas se tiñan de carmín._

_Me sujetó rápidamente de la cintura y en un parpadeo me acunó entre sus cálidas extremidades superiores._

— _Naruto lo sabe perfectamente, sé que a veces quiere preguntarme pero no lo hace por miedo a mí reacción. Crecimos juntos, él es como mi hermano, por más que muchas veces quiera asesinarlo por sus estupideces. No hay amigo más fiel que ese dobe. Me costó mucho creerlo pero moriría por él sí tuviese que hacerlo — me miró como buscando una respuesta, en respuesta le dí un casto beso._

— _Sí, se cómo es. Al principio dude cuando dijo ser tu mejor amigo. Es decir, Naruto es como un despampanante sol de primavera que sale cada mañana para alegrarles el día a las personas, con su hiperactividad y gracia._

_Y tu… — lo observé un instante e hice un gesto de repulsión. _

_Su rostro cambió a uno enojado y me reí. Correspondió mi gesto y me acercó hasta tenerme a pocos milímetros de sus deliciosos labios._

— _Y… yo ¿qué? — me desafió con la mirada_

— _Uhm, puede ser que seas — vacilé un segundo— que seas como la noche, ¡claro! Eres lo opuesto completamente a él. Frío y distante con las personas que no conoces, hasta temeroso sí lo deseas. Asimismo muy apuesto para muchos, para mí demasiado — esto último lo susurré muy cerca de su oído con picardía. Entonces unió sus labios a los míos en un demandante contacto._

— _Para Sakura, a este paso no podré contarte nada — me dijo culpándome del hecho que yo esté en sus piernas y de que lo haya besado de semejante forma, apenas podía respirar._

— _Claro, porque es mi culpa — comenté de forma cáustica._

_Y, nuevamente una mueca de felicidad iluminó su semblante. Volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro derecho a la vez que hacia trazaba una línea que en su cuello como caricia. Me atrajo más a su cuerpo, como una mamá a su bebé. _

_Imprevistamente su mirada era la de antes._

— _Creo que tú tienes el derecho también de saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza muchas veces, y quizás así comprendas el porqué de mi actitud. Me doy cuenta de lo que hago y de lo que soy. En quien confiar y en quién no. A quien querer —me miró por un segundo— y a quien no._

_Con la reciente declaración comprendí con que magnitud Sasuke me conocía. Es decir, cada vez que lo veía enojado no comprendía exactamente la razón de su malestar, sus negocios iban a la perfección, progresaban incesablemente. Supuse que tendría que ver con su familia pues, Naruto me había comentado que los padres de Sasuke fallecieron cuando él tenía de 16 años junto con su hermano mayor en un accidente de tránsito quedando él como heredero de toda esa fortuna._

_Al final tuvo que aprender del ahora ex vicepresidente de la empresa, Minato, papá de mi amigo hiperactivo, que con suma paciencia y gran eficacia lo instruyó para que sea un empresario ejemplar; aunque mi novio sufrió demasiado la pérdida de su familia a pesar de no demostrarlo._

_Asentí y le sonreí, a lo mejor me contaría todo lo ocurrido en esa fatal desgracia. _

_Tomé su mejilla izquierda y lo acerqué para juntar nuestros labios en un beso sincero y de confianza para que supiese que siempre estaría a su lado; lo correspondió de igual manera sujetándome. Se separó e inhalando profundamente comenzó con su narración._

— _Faltando un día para que cumpliese los dieciséis, estaba muy feliz — acoté una mueca fingida de asombro y sonreí— sí, sé que es extraño. Pero lo estaba porque al otro día sabía que mi padre me regalaría un coche, tendría edad para conducirlo._

_También porque mamá me haría mi pastel de chocolate favorito; aunque nunca lo admitiese era lo mejor que podría pedir para postre y, por supuesto, ella complaciente lo cocinaría para mí. _

_Mamá, siempre fue de esas mujeres que ya casi no hay. De las que se preocupan porque la casa está sucia, pero no contrata una empleada para que lo limpiara sino lo hacía ella. Por más que papá insistiese hasta el hastío; mamá se negaba y se hacía cargo de la limpieza, la comida y la mayoría de las tareas que se le asignan a un ama de casa._

_Ni hablar cuando uno de nosotros llegaba sucio de los entrenamientos, al principio se enfurecía pero nos dábamos cuenta que le importaba un comino volver a higienizar la casa._

_Volviendo a ese día, lo que más me emocionaba era el saber que a partir de esa fecha sería el aprendiz de papá para tomar el mando de la empresa en un futuro. _

_Papá era la persona más brillante que pude conocer en la vida, parecía que los números volaban a su alrededor, tenía un talento propio de un nato en los negocios._

_Mi sueño era ser como él. Más que todo, el aprender de él. Pero no lo digo sólo por la parte cabeza sino también corazón, de por sí un hombre frío y extremadamente calculador cuando se trataba de atender negocios; tenía una enorme coraza que cubría su cariñoso y fiel núcleo. Él nos demostró mucho cariño a mí y a mí familia, así también con los que tenía gran confianza. Sobre todo por Minato, el papá de Naruto. _

_Ambos eran el par ejemplar de amistad incondicional a pesar de ser muy opuestos, como lo somos Naruto y yo._

_Y, supongo, te preguntarás porqué Itachi no era ya uno más de la empresa. Él tenía 19 en ese entonces, casi recién cumplidos. Cuando llegó a sus dieciséis, papá estaba desbordando de felicidad, solía disimularlo pero siempre se le escapaba una sonrisa, le emocionaba el hecho de enseñar a su hijo a ser un futuro y gran empresario, el poder ver como sus esfuerzos iban a dar frutos, como lo que él había construido con total esfuerzo por parte junto a su padre sería la razón de vida de sus hijos también._

_No era de esperarse la total decepción que se llevó al enterarse que Itachi no quería hacer eso de por vida, realmente detestaba lo que tenía que ver con la economía y matemáticas. _

_Itachi amaba el arte, su mayor ilusión era el ser un reconocido pintor; en realidad no le interesaba demasiado eso, no obstante se conformaba con llevar acabo su hobbie._

_Está de más argumentar sobre lo contentos que estábamos toda la familia, más que todo papá y yo: pronto aprendería a llevar acabo mi sueño, y sí a mi hermano no le iba bien en lo suyo, cosa que dudaba, bienvenido hubiese sido a mi casa y a la fortuna de la empresa. _

— _Lo que más me hiere Sakura, es el haber tenido una familia tan perfecta, tan linda, tan… mía y que de un momento a otro todos las ilusiones, lo más importante para mí se hubiese esfumado en mi cara. —estaba totalmente perdido, observando a la nada, mejor dicho a esa hermosa vista que tenía frente a mí, sumido con un semblante que me hacía añicos el corazón._

_Lo abracé nuevamente entregándole el mayor confort que alguien que ama puede donar. De sus ojos noté que las lágrimas querían hacerse presente mas los cerró en cuando notó lo que le estaba por suceder, suspiró quedamente y continuó:_

— _Mis padres junto a Itachi habían salido muy temprano ese día. Me di cuenta pues cuando me desperté para ir al colegio simplemente no estaban y me habían dejado una nota sobre la mesada al frente de la cocina. Por la letra descifré que era de mamá, decía que no olvidase desayunar argumentando que era la comida más importante del día y millones de cosas más típicas de sus sermones._

_No explicitaba el lugar a donde se habían dirigido, sólo comentaba que regresarían antes del alba._

_Tomé zumo de naranja fresco no tenía hambre en lo absoluto; me senté en las sillas altas junto a la amplia mesada y me degusté con lo que quedaba de mi deliciosa bebida a la vez que pensaba a donde se podrían haber ido. _

_Estaba muy seguro conociendo a mis padres: irían a realizar el trámite por mi coche._

_No es que hubiese sido adivino ni nada, sin embargo los había oído hablar la noche anterior en la cocina, iba a por algo de comer ya que regresaba cansado del entrenamiento y papá comentaba que sí me regalaba un auto no sería cualquier cosa, tendría que ser importado. Me lo merecía según él por mis esfuerzos realizados a lo largo del año y… yo también pensaba así._

_A Itachi en su respectiva edad le habrían comprado un lujoso auto también no obstante prefirió el dinero para comprar un local en donde se encargaría de vender su extravagante arte. _

_Luego de vagar un tiempo más por la casa, revisé la hora y al darme cuenta del pequeño retraso salí rápidamente hacia la rutina matutina. La casa de Naruto y luego a la escuela._

_Al punto de unas tediosas tres horas y media de clases repartidas en biología e inglés nos tocaba un pequeño descanso de veinte minutos en el cuál tomaríamos un tentempié, como siempre hacíamos._

_Al llegar al comedor, me senté en la mesa de siempre junto a mis amigos más cercanos como acostumbrábamos. Mi rubio amigo iría a por la comida pero le dije que no tenía hambre, creía que era eso; me di cuenta de todas formas que era extraño porque mi estómago se encontraba vacío asimismo en mi pecho sentía algo que me llenaba pero no era bueno, se parecía a la angustia o eso me imaginé en ese entonces._

_Pasado el momento de recreo, regresamos a las aulas. Naruto me preguntó que me sucedía, él me conocía demasiado y sabía que no me encontraba en mis mejores momentos. A él no podía mentirle asique le dije la verdad: "sí yo supiera Naruto, te lo diría"._

_Retomamos las tareas y a mitad de la maldita clase de francés a la cual no prestaba ni el mínimo de atención a pesar de mis continuos intentos, me llamaron para que me dirigiera a dirección, algo extraño._

_Nunca creí que el pasillo hacia dirección del tercer piso fuese tan estrecho y asfixiante como lo sentía en ese momento, pues normalmente era muy ancho y estable._

_Al llegar golpeé educadamente y luego de un "pase" ingresé lentamente._

_Lo demás lo recuerdo confuso, el director nervioso como jamás la aprecié en el lapso que estuve en esa escuela, incluso más que en las revisiones mensuales por parte del inspector del ministerio de educación._

_Con un tono de voz en los cuales se percibían más de un sentimiento me delató la trágica y temible noticia. Fue ahí cuando comprendí lo que sentía esa mañana._

_Mi pequeña y amada familia había colisionado contra otra camioneta en la autopista rumbo a Tokio, por falta de frenos. Mamá y papá murieron en el acto por severos politraumatismos en sus cráneos; lo que me refrenó el corazón fue enterarme que mi hermano había agonizado hasta fallecer de un paro respiratorio debido a que el impacto había dado en la parte trasera del automóvil justo donde iba Itachi de pasajero._

_Él había quedado atrapado entre la destrozada carrocería en cambio mis padres por no llevar cinturón de seguridad salieron disparados. Cuando los de unidad de rescate habían logrado sacarlo, cortando partes de la cabina, vieron el deplorable estado de mi hermano: había perdido demasiada sangre y su pecho se veía meramente magullado. Sus pulmones no resistieron al fuerte impacto y Dios los quiso tener en su gloria._

_Sasuke comenzó a temblar y supe que no pudo resistir a lo que quiso ocultar de mi incluso antes de contarme la trágica historia de su familia. Observé su rostro con pesar y seguí el recorrido de sus finas lágrimas, sorprendida: fue la primera vez que aprecié a mi pelinegro tan frágil, tan sensible y tan hombre. _

_Al percibir el cruel sentimiento que embargaba su no tan duro corazón, lloré y abracé a mi pareja como sí mi vida dependiese de ello. Su pecho trepidaba enérgicamente y sonaron audibles sollozos de padecimiento, lo contuve aún más._

_Acaecido unos segundos levanté mi rostro que se encontraba hundido en el hueco formado en su cuello y, lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos bañados de lágrimas._

_Nos besamos pausada y cariñosamente, profesando nuestro pesar y apoyo. Nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos y le sonreí, él me correspondió:_

— _Gracias Sakura._

_Retorné a nuestro besuqueo, esta vez con más ímpetu y pasión. Lo abracé, tomando entre mis dedos su sedoso cabello. Tomó mi cintura con la misma fogosidad simultáneamente mordía mi labio con fiereza pidiéndome permiso para adentrarse en mi boca. Se lo concedí. Al momento nuestros órganos vitales demandaron aire._

— _Te amo —le dije con todo el sentimiento y amor que pudo caber en mi corazón._

_Supe que era mi semejante desde que lo vi entrar hace ya tiempo en la oficina de Tsunade, mis ojos lo demostraban parecido a un cartel de neón que daba la bienvenida a un club bailable pero este decía "Sasuke eres el maldito amor de mi vida"._

— _Lo sé, Sakura —asentí e hice una mueca de insuficiencia. _

_Ya había dejado de lado el llanto al contrario sonrió arrogante, carajo me volvía completamente loca y excitada._

— _Yo también te amo mujer —lo miré con más deseo, sí era posible— mierda Sakura me vuelves putamente loco._

_Y con esas últimas palabras me tomó en brazos, besándome. Me sentí en las nubes, esa noche descubrí todas las emociones que una persona que ama puede demostrar._

_En resumido fue… una noche para recordar._

Me había perdido tanto en mis calurosos recuerdos que no había notado que Gaara estaba en la cocina sirviéndose algo de zumo de naranja a la vez que hablaba por celular.

— _Sí, sí. Me parece perfecto. Llama al celular sí tienes algún inconveniente. —_al terminar de pronunciar lo anterior, oí que apoyaba el aparato en la mesa del comedor.

— ¿Gaara? ¿Necesitas algo? _—_pronuncié y me sorprendió lo suave que mi voz se desprendió de mis labios. Parecía un apenas audible susurro, sin embargo mi pelirrojo amigo lo oyó.

— ¡Ah! Ya despertaste Sakura. Apenas te oí ¿te encuentras bien? Yo lo estoy, ¿Quieres algo para tomar? _— _¿O sea que me había dormido? Dios ni cuenta me había dado. Supongo que no estoy bien mentalmente, sonreí ante lo obvio de la respuesta.

— Me encuentro muy bien Gaara, gracias. Y sí desearía tomar algo.

Ni bien terminé de pronunciar las palabras anteriores, que el hombre de bellos ojos me traía un prominente vaso de zumo recién exprimido de naranja, lo mismo que él había consumido.

Mientras tomada de aquel líquido sentía mi garganta demasiado seca. Observé alrededor de mi habitación y la curiosidad me atrapó en cuando vi lo que había junto a los sillones:

Mis maletas yacían, al parecer estalladas en ropa.

— Gaara ¿Por qué mis maletas? —no me dejó finalizar la frase.

— Nos vamos Sakura, por supuesto. —quedé boquiabierta ante lo dicho mas reaccioné a tiempo que sujetaba una de ellas y abría la puerta del cuarto.

— Gaara ¿A caso estás loco? Te dije que no iría contigo. No puedes llevarme a la fuerza. —estaba gritando pero el pelirrojo había vuelto en busca del otro bolso.

— Gaara ¿Me escuchas? —grité más fuerte, me enfurecía puesto que sí bien quería huir no podíamos ser una carga para él.

Iba a continuar con el griterío más el hombre volvió apoyando sus pies bruscamente en el suelo, dando grandes zancadas.

— Perfecto, tú no puedes ir. Yo te llevaré —y lo que sucedió luego me dejó estupefacta.

Me destapó con gran agilidad mientras me colocaba sobre su hombro derecho y volvía a cubrir la cama con el acolchado, luego agarró mis zapatillas. Y se dirigía a la salida.

Por más intentó y fuerza que ejerciese no daba tregua alguna.

— Bájame de una vez Sabaku no Gaara o no respondo —le grité enojada y sentía como la puerta de la habitación siguiente a la mía se abría y una cabeza se asomaba con curiosidad para ver el porqué de semejante lío.

— ¿Así? ¿Estás muy segura de eso? Te vendrás conmigo quieras o no, Sakura. No soportaría verte sufrir de nuevo —sí todo este accionar me dejó sin habla lo antepuesto todavía más.

Me dejé llevar sorprendida y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos me encontraba en el ascensor colocándome las zapatillas. Gaara sujetaba fuertemente ambas maletas. Tenía que decirle algo. Me había quedado callada como estúpida.

— Yo… no sé como agradecerte, amigo —lo dije lenta y pausadamente.

— No tienes nada que agradecer Sakura, eres mi amiga, lo sabes. Y… estaría dispuesto de esto y mucho más por no verte sufrir. Sé que no parezco esa clase de persona carismática y amorosa como tú lo eres pero —calló abruptamente a la vez observé como medía que decir.

— Pero contigo haré una excepción ¿está bien? —le sonreí y me paré para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando la recepción del lujoso hotel, emprendería un nuevo destino y una nueva vida. Odio estas palabras, simplemente escondían el hecho de que huía como como rata de una venenosa serpiente cuando se sentía asfixiada. O al menos lo intentaba.

Sólo vuelvo a repetir: Gaara era mi salvador.

* * *

Bueno señoras y... dudo que señores: espero que les haya gustado, cada vez los intento hacer un poquito más largos ;) Pero diganmen sí quieren algo, ya sean más cortos o no sé alguna petición o crítica o tomatasos, gatos no mansos. Eviten los métodos poco ortodoxos (?) Las amo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios (L)


End file.
